Coração de Vidro
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fanfic yaoilemon. Duo é muito sensível e seus amigos nunca percebem como ele se magoa com comentários maldosos. 1x2 3x4


Coração de Vidro

Fanfic por Leona EBM

- PESSOAL!! ESTAMOS EM FÉRIAS!!- Duo desce as escadas que davam  
para sala, que nem um raio.  
- FÉRIAS??- Todos perguntaram confusos, nunca tinham recebido  
férias.  
- Duo tem certeza?- Quatre parou de tocar seu violino.  
- Férias Duo...férias...que brincadeira sem graça!- Wu Fei se  
vira de costas para Duo sentando no sofá.  
- Os engenheiros nos pagaram 5 passagens de ida e volta para o  
Havaí- Duo disse todo entusiasmando, pulando os três degraus da escada  
que faltavam para chegar ao chão.  
- Duo é sério?- Trowa pára de ler seu livro e pergunta.  
- Por que vocês não acreditam em mim?- Duo disse indignado.  
- Oras...por que acreditaríamos em você?-Wu Fei diz agressivo.  
- Ta...ta..eu sei que eu brinco às vezes...mas nós recebemos 1  
SEMANA DE FÉRIAS!!- Duo pula no pescoço de Heero.  
- Me solta! – Ele empurra Duo, mas este não desgrudava de seu  
pescoço.  
Todos olharam um para o outro.  
- Trowa liga para o Doutor J e confirma isso!- Heero pede  
tentando se livrar de Duo.  
- Certo!- Ele se dirige ao telefone.  
- Eu não acredito! Trowa se você ligar para ele, para ver se  
isso é verdade eu não falo mais com nenhum de vocês- Duo se solta de  
Heero, e olha para todos muito serio.  
Todos ficam se olhando com uma cara de interrogação.  
-LIGA!- Todos disseram ao mesmo tempo para Trowa.  
- Eu não acredito! –Duo sobe as escadas, e ao entrar no seu  
quarto fecha a porta com todas as suas forças.  
- Alô!  
- Quem fala?  
- Aqui é o Trowa.  
- Ah...sim..algum problema.  
- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.  
- Diga.  
- Por acaso....o senhor nos deu férias.  
- Férias? Sim por que, não gostaram?. É bom relaxar um pouco.  
- Não nós gostamos...era só para confirmar.  
- Então bom descanso.  
- Obrigado.  
Trowa desliga o telefone, e fita todos na sala curiosos com a conversa no  
telefone.  
- Então?- Quatre pergunta.  
- Era!  
- Era o que? – Wu Fei pergunta curioso.  
- Era verdade...estamos de férias- Trowa sorri e se senta no  
sofá.  
- Que maravilha!- Quatre subiu para seu quarto.  
- Eu vou fazer minhas malas.-Wu Fei vai para seu quarto.  
- ....-Heero não diz nada e sobe para seu quarto também.  
- Férias? Isso é muito estranho, por que nos dariam férias..-  
Trowa ficou na sala refletindo, até o chamado do seu loirinho, para ir  
fazer as malas.  
- Duo você não vai fazer suas malas? –Heero vê Duo sentado na  
janela com um olhar vazio para rua.  
- Duo! –Heero não obtendo resposta se irritou.  
- Não.-Duo ficou olhando para fora.  
- Por que ninguém acredita em mim, eles nunca se importam com  
que eu sinto, todo mundo toma cuidado pra não falar alguma coisa ruim  
para alguém, agora pra mim, eles sempre falam como se eu não  
existisse, eles não se importam se eu me magôo ou não, "Duo é um  
brincalhão, irresponsável e mentiroso", quantas vezes eu já ouvi isso.-  
Duo ficava pensando, e sem perceber Heero se aproximou dele.  
- Duo que cara é essa?- Heero colocou sua mão no rosto dele  
fazendo com que aqueles pares olhos azuis se cruzem.  
- Não é nada...-ele pula da janela indo ao banheiro.  
- Droga eu prometi que não ia mais chorar pelos outros!- Duo  
estava agachado perto do vaso sanitário.  
- Duo...agente ta no carro te esperando.- Quatre deu uma batida  
na porta do banheiro, para avisa-lo.  
- Cer...certo- Duo deu uma gaguejada.  
- Duo está tudo bem?-Quatre percebeu que sua voz estava  
estranha.- Sua voz está estanha!  
- Eu...eu..estou escovando os dentes.  
- Certo..mas vai logo! – Desce as escadas pegando suas malas.  
- E Duo? –Heero perguntou vendo Quatre descendo as escadas  
sozinho.  
- Está no banheiro.  
- Duo só da trabalho! –Wu Fei diz saindo para garagem.  
Lá em cima Duo ouvia os outros os criticando, quantas vezes ele não  
pegara os outros falando mal dele.  
- Era tão bom quando era só o Deathscythe e eu.- Duo vai ao seu  
quarto pega suas malas, e se dirige ao carro.  
- Até quem fim! – Quatre reclama, estavam esperando Duo faz 20  
minutos.  
- Desculpa- Duo diz serio e entra no carro.  
Eles vão para o porto espacial, e de lá foram para o Havaí.  
- Que lugar lindo! –Trowa diz enquanto tirava as malas do táxi.  
  
- Que hotel hein? – Wu Fei fica maravilhado com o hotel.  
- É mesmo – Heero e Quatre disseram ao mesmo tempo.  
- Duo não vai pegar suas malas? –Heero pergunta.  
- Hã?...há sim já estou indo. – Duo da um sorriso, o primeiro  
desde que saiu de casa.  
- Ia deixar tudo pro Heero né...seu preguiçoso! – Quatre diz em  
um tom de brincadeira, e todos riram.  
Duo não riu ficou tão magoado, que quase chorou na frente de todos, mas  
ninguém notou Duo , como sempre.  
Só tinha 2 quartos reservados.  
- Bom eu fico com o Quatre.- Trowa disse.  
- Podemos ficar eu e você Heero? – Wu Fei pergunta.  
- Por mim!- Heero deixa o gerente os acompanharem até os  
quartos.  
- Pronto pessoal!- Duo entra na recepção e não encontra  
ninguém.  
- Pois não? – Um segurança aparece.  
- Eu sou Duo Maxwell, eu tenho uma reserva.- Duo disse chateado  
por terem se esquecido dele.  
- Então é só ir ali na recepção.  
- Obrigado –Duo vai à recepção e pega o número do seu quarto.  
Duo leva as malas na mão por que os carregadores estavam na hora de  
almoço, e o elevador quebrou bem na sua vez (hoje não era seu dia).  
- Duo –Heero abre a porta vendo-o sem fôlego.  
- Ai...ele se joga no colo de Heero cansado.  
- Por que não subiu de elevador? – Wu Fei até agora rindo da  
cara dele.  
- Porque aquela MERDA quebrou bem na minha vez.  
- Bom Duo você vai ter que dormir no sofá! – Wu Fei aponta para  
o sofá.  
- Mais por que? – Duo pergunta irritado.  
- Por que só tem 2 camas.  
- Eu durmo com o Heero – Ele deu um sorriso sacana para Heero.  
- Não mesmo...não conseguiria dormir com alguém como você! –  
Heero sai sem perceber o quanto magoara Duo com esse comentário, mas  
Wu Fei percebeu e ficou com pena.  
- Duo...está tudo bem? – Ele se senta ao lado de Duo.  
- E por que não estaria- Ele força um sorriso e se levanta indo  
a cozinha. Wu Fei percebeu que ele estava mentindo, mas ele viu que  
Duo não queria conversa.  
  
Passaram- se 2 dias e todos estavam bem torrados.  
- Aí como o mar é bonito.- Quatre suspirava enquanto estava  
tomando sol.  
- Vamos almoçar? –Duo pergunta com o estomago roncando.  
- Duo você só come? – Wu Fei pergunta indignado.  
- É que eu...estou com fome caramba! – Duo se vira irritado  
para Wu fei, aqueles dois sempre se pegavam.  
- Eu vou na água- Duo vai para água, mas sem antes mostrar a  
língua para Wu Fei.  
- Vamos almoçar? – Quatre aparece perguntando.  
- Vamos – Todos disseram.  
- Duo- Eles estavam chamando Duo um tempão na beira da praia,  
mas ele não ouviu.  
- Deixa ele...parece que ele quer ficar mais. – Heero coloca  
sua bermuda e começa a fechar o guarda-sol.  
Depois de 10 minutos Duo sai da água.  
- Ué!..cadê eles? – Duo foi até a areia e só encontrou sua  
bermuda e seu chinelo.  
- Eu não acredito...não eu acredito sim! – Duo deixa uma  
lágrima escorrer e volta para o Hotel.  
Chegando lá ele tomou banho, colocou uma bermuda preta e uma camisa  
regata azul-marinho, e deixou seus cabelos soltos para secarem. Então ele  
vai para o restaurante do Hotel, e encontra todos lá comendo.  
- Duo! – Quatre acena para ele.  
- To indo – Duo vai na sua direção, mas ele não percebeu que o  
chão estava molhado e caiu derrubando um garçom, que deixou cair uma  
bandeja de macarronada na cabeça de uma Senhora.  
- Eu não conheço – Wu Fei começa a rir.  
Todos riem de Duo, este ficou envergonhado, demais para falar alguma  
coisa, todos foram socorrer a senhora, Duo tinha torcido o tornozelo, mas  
não disse a ninguém, para não brigarem mais com ele.  
- Duo – Heero o levanta o colocando na cadeira.  
- Me desculpe...nós devíamos ter colocado um aviso que o chão  
estava molhado.- O gerente se desculpa com Duo.  
- Com aviso ou sem aviso esse pateta cairia do mesmo jeito! –  
Wu Fei comenta com o gerente, que solta uma risada.  
Duo se sente mal e levanta mancando.  
- Ele torceu o tornozelo- Trowa comenta.  
- É um atrapalhado! – Heero da um sorriso lembrando da cena.  
- Que vergonha!- Duo se tranca no banheiro e começa a chorar.  
1 Hora depois todos sobem para seus quartos, para descansarem.  
- Duo...nós estamos no salão e jogos! – Wu Fei avisa Duo que  
até agora não saiu do banheiro, e vai embora.  
Duo aparece no salão de jogos com uma gaze no tornozelo que havia  
machucado.  
- Lá vem o Deus da morte! – Wu Fei diz caçoando de Duo.  
- ...- Duo ignora, o que surpreendeu a todos, e se senta num  
banco.  
- Duo quer jogar sinuca?- Trowa pergunta.  
- ....- Duo não responde.  
- Duo? – Heero pergunta.  
- Não! – Ele se levanta e vai embora.  
- Agora ele desconta na gente o tombo dele! – Quatre fica  
irritado.  
- Deixa ele.- Todos dizem.  
- É deixa ele mesmo....adeus nós só nos encontraremos quando  
tiver missões. – Duo saiu triste ao ouvir o que todos haviam dito.  
  
Duo estava no quarto fazendo suas malas, quando Heero entrou.  
- O que você está fazendo? – Heero pergunta.  
- Minhas malas! – Duo não parava de arrumar as malas.  
- Pra que?- Heero o pára segurando-o.  
- Eu vou embora! – Duo tenta se solta, mas Heero era bem mais  
forte que ele.  
- Por causa daquele tombo- Heero deixou uma risada escapar.  
- Não...é...também!- Duo tenta se soltar novamente.  
- Duo...- Heero o puxa e lhe dá um beijo.  
- Você ainda vai embora? – Heero perguntou com um sorriso que  
só Duo via.  
- Sim – Duo fica serio o, que deixa Heero um pouco incomodado.  
- Duo por que você está agindo assim desde que chegamos? –  
Heero senta e coloca Duo no seu colo com um pouco de resistência do  
outro.  
- Eu estou...eu...eu...estou como sempre estou.  
- Não está não...o Duo que eu conheço sempre está sorrindo e  
cantando. – Heero aperta Duo o abraçando.  
- Mas vocês conseguiram matar esse Duo – Duo diz assustando  
Heero.  
- Como assim...Duo o que esta acontecendo? – Heero se levanta,  
e coloca Duo sentado, para olhar nos olhos dele.  
- Eu vou embora- Duo se levanta mas Heero o empurra.  
- Ainda não terminamos!  
- Você não manda em mim! – Duo tenta se levantar.  
- Me fala! – Heero segura com força os punhos de Duo.  
- É que...  
- Que? – Heero percebe que os olhos de Duo estavam rasos d'  
água.  
- Vocês sempre estão brigando comigo, me xingando, se eu faço  
uma coisa errada só falta me baterem...vocês..vocês..dizem coisas que  
me magoam...nunca perguntam se eu estou bem...me esquecem nos lugares  
e brigam comigo por que eu sempre sou o culpado, se eu quero alguma  
coisa...é por que eu sou chato...eu sou preguiçoso..eu sou  
irresponsável...eu deixo vocês envergonhados...pra vocês eu nunca..-  
Duo põe a mão no rosto e começa a chorar. -...vocês nunca estão  
satisfeitos comigo, ou eu falo demais, ou eu falo pouco, ou eu sou  
muito brincalhão, ou eu sou muito sério, ou...eu já me cansei, disso,  
eu..eu.. vou embora, vou morar sozinho...  
- Duo...eu...nós não sabíamos que...  
- Claro que não sabiam, deixa ele para lá, quantas vezes eu j  
ouvi essa frase!- Duo interrompe Heero, que estava assustado com essas  
revelações.  
- Duo por que você não disse?-Heero se agachou ficando de  
frente com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar.  
- Mas vocês me escutam? – Duo tentou se levantar.  
- Duo me desculpe...fica... - Heero acaricia o rosto de Duo.  
- "Não mesmo, eu não conseguiria dormir com alguém como voc" -  
Duo imita as palavras de Heero.  
- Duo eu..eu..me desculpe...me de outra chance.- Heero tentava  
se desculpar com seu amor.  
- Eu não sei! – Duo se levanta, e Heero o abraça por trás.  
- Heero?  
- Duo por que não disse isso antes, é que todos pensam que voc  
leva numa boa, mas todos nós te amamos e você sabe disso – Heero  
tentava tirar a idéia maluca de Duo de ir embora.  
- Eu vou falar com os outros!ta? – Heero vira Duo lhe dando  
outro beijo, e esperando sua resposta.  
- Ta bom! – Duo da um sorriso bem cínico.  
- Me espera aí. –Heero sai do quarto com um sorriso, por fazer  
seu amado mudar de idéia, ao menos ele pensava isso.  
- Nossa! Duo estava se sentindo assim? –Wu Fei disse assustado  
para Heero, que foi conversar com eles.  
- È melhor nós nos desculparmos com ele- Trowa diz.  
- Vamos lá então- Quatre sai do salão acompanhado por todos  
indo para o quarto.  
- Duo? – Heero entra no quarto- Duo nós estamos aqui! – Heero  
ficou desesperado não achando Duo em canto algum do quarto.  
- Droga será que ele foi embora? – Trowa dizia enquanto olhava  
de baixo da cama.  
- Trowa você o procura nas escadas do hotel, Wu Fei você pelos  
corredores, Quatre você procura ele nos jardins, e eu vou nas ruas –  
Heero deu as ordens, e logo todos obedeceram sem questionar.  
  
Passaram- se 1 mês e nada de Duo.  
Todos estavam na sala conversando sobre Duo, que desde que ele sumiu o  
assunto foi só este.  
- E se o procurássemos nos Estados Unidos? – Wu Fei perguntou.  
- Acho que é um pouco obvio demais, Duo não quer ser encontrado  
e....- Antes que Heero terminasse de falar o fax apitou, vindo uma  
missão.  
- O que diz? – Trowa perguntou.  
- É pra destruir uma base da OZ e capturar o Coronel Caio,  
chefe do comando de batalhas em terra da OZ, e pegar a planta de uma  
base que a OZ fez na Lua.- Heero olhou para ele sério.  
- Certo! – Trowa disse indo a cozinha colocar o copo de suco,  
que estava bebendo na pia.  
- É pra amanhã?- Wu Fei perguntou com um cansaço na voz.  
- Sim – Ele disse serio subindo para seu quarto, para arrumar  
as coisas.  
  
- Então vamos revisar! – Quatre diz.  
- Heero você entra com o Trowa, para pegar o cara, eu fico com  
meu gundam para destruir a base quando vocês saírem, e Wu Fei pega a  
planta. – Quatre diz entrando no seu gundam.  
- Então vamos!- Wu Fei carrega sua arma e corre na direção da  
base.  
Tudo estava ocorrendo como o planejado, estava tudo calmo.  
- Está tudo calmo demais por aqui Heero- Trowa comenta  
observando como eles passaram fácil pela defesa.  
- É eu também acho! – Heero diz abrindo a porta da sala de  
controle onde se encontraria o coronel Caio.  
Mas quando abriram a porta e entraram, a porta se fechou os deixando  
presos, e logo um gás foi inundando o local.  
- Dro...droga...- Heero cai no chão inconsciente.  
Heero e Trowa abrem os olhos e vêem Wu Fei e Quatre sentados com uma cara  
de bunda.  
- O que aconteceu? – Heero perguntou confuso.  
- Era uma emboscada! – Wu Fei cruza os braços irritado indo  
para um canto da cela.  
- Como sabiam que....- Antes de Trowa terminar de falar a porta  
se abre segando os 4 pilotos com a luz.  
- Saiam – Um Homem com 5 soldados ordena aos pilotos.  
Eles foram levados a uma sala gigantesca toda de metal com poucas  
janelas, onde tinham quatro cadeiras.  
- sentem-se o coronel Caio já vem! – A soldado diz enquanto  
abria as janelas.  
- O que temos aqui? – Um homem aparece no fim do corredor que  
dava para o salão.  
- Coronel! – os soldados fazem suas reticências, ao verem seu  
comandante.  
- Então me digam...onde está os engenheiros, os gundans, e sua  
base? – O coronel disse bem calmo jogando a fumaça do se charuto na  
cara deles.  
- Cof..cof..-Quatre tosse e o encara com uma raiva assassina.  
- Como soube? – Heero perguntou.  
- Eu não sou idiota..eu sabia que viram não sabia o dia, mas eu  
sabia! – Ele pára de frente para os pilotos.  
- Bom eu já respondi a sua pergunta agora....me respondam as  
minhas.  
- Nunca –Wu Fei se manifesta.  
- Então!- Ele levanta a mão, logo 4 soldados começam a espanca-  
los.  
- Já chega- O coronel manda- E agora vão me dizer? – Ele ri  
vendo o olhar de ódio deles.  
- Bom acho que hoje não vou conseguir nada de vocês  
então....amanhã ou falam, ou morrem.- o coronel se vira indo embora.  
- Mandem o oficial da linha 01 os colocarem na cela 13 a. – o  
coronel da as ordens e vai embora.  
- O coronel Caio está pedindo para você bla bla bla...- um dos  
soldados pedem por telefone.  
- Já estou indo!  
- Agora não vão ter moleza, por que vão lidar com o 01.- um dos  
soldados diz.  
- Eu nunca o vi e você?- um soldado se pergunta pro outro.  
- Eu já ele me lembra a morte, só usa preto e tem uma cara de  
inocente mas...- ele engoliu mas a saliva- ele é a morte em pessoa.  
Um homem de preto aparece no fim do corredor, ele vem com os passos  
pesados.  
- vo..você esta vendo alguma coisa Trowa..-Quatre perguntou  
tentando se levantar com a ajuda de Wu fei.  
- Ele vem vindo.- Heero alerta.  
- MAS....- Todos arregalam os olham ao ver de quem se tratava.  
- Comandante Duo este são os pilotos dos Gundans- Um dos  
soldados entrega a ficha deles.  
- Certo me deixe a sós com eles!- Duo ordena.  
- SIM SENHOR- Os soldados saem sem questionar.  
- Duo? – Wu Fei pergunta feliz.  
- Nossa acabaram com você hein?- Duo começa a rir.  
- Pára de rir...o que você está fazendo aqui? – Heero pergunta.  
  
- Minha missão oras! – Duo se senta em uma cadeira que ficava  
de frente aos pilotos.  
- O que está esperando?- Trowa pergunta irritado.  
- O que eu estou esperando para que? – Duo da um sorriso  
cínico.  
- Pra nos soltar! – Quatre diz irritado.  
- Bom vocês não entenderam...eu não sou mais um piloto  
gundam...eu sou da OZ agora, não somos mais aliados.- Duo se levanta.  
- Duo pára de brincar! – Heero fica impaciente.  
- Eu não estou brincando...vocês mudaram de base quando eu fui  
embora...onde ela se localiza agora- Duo pára de rir e fica muito  
sério.  
- Duo eu não...eu..eu..- Heero não conseguia falar.  
- Não acredita? Mas pode acreditar meu amor- Duo se aproxima  
dando um beijo violento em Heero, que fez um corte nos seus lábios.  
- LEVEM-NOS! – Duo ordenou aos soldados que estavam fora do  
salão.  
- Azar o seus, pilotos gundans, por que nós temos outro piloto  
para nós.  
Quando um dos soldados disse isso todos tiveram a certeza que Duo os  
traíra.  
- Eu não acredito- Trowa na um soco na parede.  
- Calma! – Quatre o abraça lhe dando um beijo.  
- Duo – Heero se senta e fica pensando.- a única pessoa que eu  
amei incondicionalmente, agora é meu inimigo, eu não posso eu não  
tenho forças, para lutar contra Duo, eu preferia morrer a machuca-lo,  
por que Duo? Por que?Será que é por causa daquela nossa conversa no  
hotel?ou Duo sempre fora um traidor? Não Duo não é mentiroso, alguma  
coisa aconteceu!- Heero refletia.  
  
Passaram-se 3 dias, e os pilotos dos gundans viraram prisioneiros.  
Trabalhavam e apanhavam 18 horas por dia.  
- Eu não agüento mais.- Quatre chorava.  
- Calma, nós vamos sair daqui! – Trowa lhe dá um beijo.  
- Eca! Não tem uma horinha melhor, para fazer isso? – Wu Fei  
pergunta.  
- Não! – Trowa coloca Quatre no seu colo, e começa a beija-lo  
sem parar.  
- VAMOS SEUS IMPRESTAVEIS! – Um soldado com uma voz bem  
familiar os chama.  
A porta se abre e Duo está lá com um chicote nas mãos.  
- Duo? – Heero fica feliz em velo e ao mesmo tempo triste.  
- ANDEM! – 2 soldados que estavam com Duo os põem para fora da  
cela escura.  
- Esse salão está uma sujeira, eu quero que vocês limpem.- Duo  
os apresentou um salão enorme todo encardido, levariam dias para limpa-  
lo.  
- EU QUERO ISSO PRA ONTEM! – Duo bate o chicote no chão se  
senta em uma cadeira, para se deliciar com o sofrimento deles.  
- Eu não agüento...mais..- Quatre cai no chão, depois de ficar  
3 horas limpando ele.  
- Quatre levanta! – Trowa tentava levanta-lo em vão.  
- DEIXA ELE COMIGO, ele vai levantar em um segundinho.- Duo  
começa a bater em Quatre, Trowa tenta impedir, mas é segurado por  
outros guardas.  
  
- Está tudo pronto para o resgate? – Relena perguntava  
preocupada para Noin.  
- Sim, nós já vamos. – ela sobe no seu avião, e vai de encontro  
à base onde os 4 pilotos estavam presos.  
- Agüentem mais um pouco! – Noin parte.  
  
- Eu..eu não acredito...Duo..por que? – Heero perguntou ao ver  
Quatre e Trowa no chão inconscientes.  
- Haaaaa....isso não é da sua conta! – Duo da uma chicotada em  
Heero.  
- É senhor Duo...seu verme – Duo começa a bater em Heero, que  
já estava no chão todo ferido.  
- Heero...- Wu Fei foi socorrer o amigo, mas também foi ao  
chão.  
  
Noin estava nas limitações da base. Ela entrou escondida sem o menor  
problema.  
- Agora onde fica a cela? – Ela ficou vagando pelos corredores  
até achar a cela, que tinha 4 guardas vigiando.  
Noin joga uma bomba de gás sonífero, e logo todos os vigias caem.  
- Você..ouviu?- Wu Fei perguntou.  
- Ouvi! – Heero disse encostando o ouvido na porta.  
- Está tudo bem aí?- Noin pergunta, para o animo dos pilotos.  
- NOIN! – Todos exclamam felizes.  
- Se afastem da porta! – Ela pede, para explodi-la.  
A porta explodiu e todos saíram, o alarme foi acionado, e o monte de  
soldados estavam procurando os invasores.  
Noin tinha colocado varias bombas na base, com isso eles conseguiram  
fugir.  
- Estamos fora! – Quatre pula de alegria ao entrar no avião de  
Noin.  
- DUO?! – Todos exclamam ao verem Duo na frente da nave.  
- Duo seu cretino, traidor eu vou te matar! – Wu Fei apontou  
uma arma para Duo.  
- Foi o Duo que me ajudou com a fuga de vocês.- Noin disse  
entrando na frente de Wu Fei.  
- Mas...eu pensei...por que..você foi tão...- Trowa estava  
confuso.  
- Bom o coronel Caio é muito cruel, e pra ele confiar em mim eu  
tive que mostrar, que realmente eu mudei de lado- Duo da um sorriso.  
- Você poderia ter maneirado! – Quatre diz irritado.  
- Haaaaa....Quatre eu estava maneirando, lembre-se eu sou o  
Deus da morte, poderia ter feito coisas piores – Duo entra na nave.  
Eles chegaram a sua base.  
- Bom eu já estou indo! – Duo pega sua mala.  
- Aonde você vai? – Wu Fei pergunta.  
- Pra casa! – Ele começa a andar para saída da base.  
- Duo – Heero o chama.  
- Hum? – Duo se vira.  
- Não...vai – Heero estava com um olhar muito angustiado.  
- ....- Duo abaixa a cabeça e fica pensativo.  
- Duo eu sei que está magoado com a gente, mas nos de outra  
chance! – Trowa disse indo em sua direção, e colocando suas mão em seu  
ombro.  
- Eu não sei! – Duo deixou uma lagrima escapar.  
- Duo onde você mora? – Quatre perguntou curioso.  
- Por que não vão em casa no Domingo para almoçar? – Duo  
levanta a cabeça.  
- E onde fica sua casa? – Heero perguntou.  
- Bom não é bem uma...casa..- Duo pausa e olha a cara de  
curiosidade de seus colegas.  
- É o que então? – Heero pergunta.  
- Eu moro em uma casa de....  
- De?- todos perguntam.  
- ....- Duo olha para eles.  
- Duo onde você se meteu? – Wu Fei perguntou, curioso.  
- É um...é que como eu não tenho dinheiro...e o aluguel la era  
barato, e é um lugar que ninguém nunca vai suspeitar que eu sou um  
piloto de gundam, já que lá todo mundo está sempre muito ocupado.- Duo  
fala com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Deve ser uma favela!- Wu Fei disse entre risos.  
- Eu...moro...em um prostíbulo- Ao dizer isso todos começaram a  
rir menos Heero.  
- Duo..duo..eu não acredito!! – Wu fei não parava de rir.  
- Não tinha um lugar melhor não? – Quatre perguntou.  
- Lá é agitado tem bastante gente, tem música, o aluguel   
barato. –Duo disse tentado convencer seus amigos, que lá era um lugar  
bom.  
- Há há há Duo pode deixar que agente vai lá almoçar! – Wu Fei  
estava com dor de barriga de tanto rir.  
- E o endereço?- Trowa perguntou.  
- Se vocês não pararem de rir eu não dou!- Duo disse irritado e  
envergonhado.  
- Ta – Wu Fei conteve os risos.  
Duo escreveu o endereço em uma folha e foi embora.  
No domingo.  
- É aqui? – Quatre perguntou surpreso com o lugar.  
- É – Wu Fei vê o numero da casa.  
- DUO! – Wu Fei o chamava.  
- Pois não? – Uma mulher com um corpo de violão com uns  
silicones maiores que o da feiticeira, apareceu na janela do bordel.  
- ...- todos eles ficaram de boca aberta.  
- O Duo está?- Quatre diz não conseguindo tirar os olhos do  
corpo da mulher.  
- Duo? – Ela coloca o dedo indicador na frente da boca e fica  
pensativa.  
- É um garoto de tranças...com os olhos violetas- Trowa  
descrevia Duo para a moça.  
- Ahhhh...sim um rapazinho muito bonito, que faz muito sucesso  
entre as mulheres e os homens.- Ao dizer isso todos ficaram de boca  
aberta.  
- Desde quando o Duo é bonito? – WuFei perguntou a todos.  
- Sei lá! – Quatre disse entre risos.  
- OI! PODEM SUBIR! – Duo aparece na janela do sobrado.  
- Eu levo vocês lindinhos! – Um homem com uma calça de couro  
bem apertada rosa, e com uma camisa regata rosa aparece na entrada.  
- Pode deixar...que a gente..encontra o caminho! – Quatre diz  
de boca aberta com aquela bicha louca.  
- Não eu insisto.- O homem os guiava pelo bordel. O lugar era  
todo de madeira, com vários sofás, o chão tinha tapetes de varias  
cores, e tinha um corredor estreito, que na entrada estava escrito  
"Espaço do esfrega-esfrega".  
- E me contem..o que vocês são daquela estatua viva?- O homem  
perguntou enquanto os guiava pelo bordel.  
- Nós somos amigos- Trowa disse assustado com o local.  
- É aqui! – Ele para de frente uma porta toda preta, bem a cara  
de Duo.  
- Duo! Duo fofo, você tem visitas!  
- Oi- Duo abre a porta e abre um belo sorriso.  
- Eu os trouxe! – Homem disse, se é que pode se chamar de  
homem.  
- Obrigada Milú! – Duo abre mais a porta e faz a menção para  
que os outros entrem.  
Todos se sentam em uma sala, tudo tinha cores escuras e sombrias, do  
jeito que Duo gostava.  
- Duo esse lugar é horrível!- Quatre diz.  
- É eu não tenho dinheiro para comprar moveis descen....- Antes  
de terminar WuFei intrrompe.  
- Não o seu quarto...esse bordel!- WuFei fica indignado.  
- Calma...eu gosto daqui- Duo disse pegando um suco de laranja  
e servindo a todos.  
- Um que delicia! – Quatre elogia.  
- Bom agora vocês vão comer minha comida!!- Duo pula do sof  
com um sorriso bobo no rosto.  
- Ai meu deus nós vamos ter indigestão!-WuFei comenta com os  
outros.  
Todos comeram macarrão com frango.  
- Duo desde quando você sabe cozinhar?- Heero pergunta, era  
primeira vez, que disse alguma coisa desde, que chegou.  
- Pelo jeito gostaram- Duo diz tirando a mesa, e colocando a  
louça na máquina.  
- Nossa que barulho é esse?- Trowa perguntou.  
- Já são 14:00 horas, então já começa a sem vergonhisse lá em  
baixo – Duo ri da cara que todos fazem.  
Eles ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, até que deu 18:00horas e  
resolveram ir embora.  
- Eu acompanho vocês!- Duo os guia, para fora já que a noite j  
tinha começado naquele bordel, e tinha muita gente.  
- Hei bonitão quanto custa para ficar com você!!- Um homem de  
terno, com cara de rico, pergunta a Trowa.  
- O que? – Trowa ficou assustado e ofendido.  
- Não se faça de desentendido!- Ele puxa Trowa pela cintura o  
arrastando para o "Espaço do esfrega-esfrega".  
- Me larga1- Trowa tentava se soltar sozinho até que Duo e  
Quatre o ajudaram.  
- Então vai se ferrar!- O homem diz soltando Trowa e indo  
embora.  
- Aquele cretino!- Trowa ia atrás do cara, para lhe ensinar  
algumas lições, mas WuFei e Heero o seguraram.  
Saindo da boate.  
- Duo que lugar Horrível!- Trowa diz abrindo o carro.  
- Tchau!- Duo diz antes que as criticas começassem.  
- Tchau- Todos dizem menos Heero e Trowa.  
Passaram 2 dias depois da visita, e Heero foi ver Duo sozinho.  
- Heero? – Duo abre a porta de seu quarto assustado com a  
visita.  
Duo convida Heero para entrar, ele se senta no sofá.  
- Sou todo ouvido! – Duo se senta de frente para Heero.  
- Duo...por que não volta para mim?- Heero fica com as faces  
vermelhas.  
- Heero..eu..eu...- Duo não sabia o que falar.  
- Duo aquilo já passou, todos estamos te tratando com respeito!-  
Heero fica encarando Duo todo encabulado.  
- Heero eu...não me sinto no direito de voltar a morar com  
vocês- Duo deixa uma lagrima escorrer.  
- Por que isso agora Duo?- Heero fica irritado.  
- Eu sou um egoísta, por isso! – Duo abaixa a cabeça não  
encarando mais Heero o que o deixa irritado.  
- Duo olhe para mim!- Ele pede numa voz de comando.  
- Heero...- Duo o encara com as faces molhadas.  
- Duo não tem porque se sentir assim!- Heero se aproxima e toca  
sua face- Eu te amo Duo...- Ao dizer isso Heero sentiu suas faces  
queimarem, eles não tinham um relacionamento, só trocavam uns  
beijinhos às vezes,e com essa confissão a vida os dois mudaria  
drasticamente.  
- Heero...eu..eu..não sabia que você me...- Duo fica olhando  
confuso para Heero.  
- Duo eu só tinha medo de não ser correspondido, porque eu j  
te amava a um tempão- Heero diz beijando o olho de Duo para impedir,  
que role outra lagrima.  
- Heero...eu...- Antes de terminar de falar Heero lhe da um  
beijo sufocante.  
- Heero...eu te amo! – Duo diz ofegante após o beijo.  
- Duo então volta para mim! – Heero o abraça.  
- Por que não mora aqui comigo?- Duo se arrepende da pergunta  
ao ver a cara de raiva de Heero.  
- Eu nunca vou me misturar com essa maloca...e eu quero que  
você saia daqui, porque não quero, que o que aconteceu com Trowa  
naquele dia aconteça com você!- Heero diz irritado, apertando os  
pulsos de Duo.  
- Heero!- Duo começa a gargalhar.  
- Duo por que...por que está rindo? – Heero fica mais irritado  
apertando o seu pulso com mais força.  
- Ai...ai..Hee-chan... é da sua cara! – Duo a ponta para Heero  
e começa a rir novamente.  
- Então por que não moramos juntos? – Duo pergunta.  
- Morarmos juntos? – Heero pergunta não gostando da idéia.  
- Por que não? Seria ótimo!- Ele puxa Heero para Mais um beijo.  
  
Passaram 14 dias e Duo e Heero já haviam se mudado.  
- Ufa! Até que fim!- Diz Duo olhando sua casa nova toda  
arrumadinha do jeito que eles queriam. Ouve muita briga porque cada um  
tinha um gosto diferente, mas tudo acabou bem.  
- Heero...vamos dormir?- Duo subia meio cambaleante as escadas  
que dava para o quarto.  
- Duo toma cuidado na esca...- Antes de Heero terminar, Duo  
desce as escadas rolando.  
- DUO?!- Heero corre em sua direção o pegando em seus braços.  
- Ai...ai...Hee-chan que tombo.-Duo disse gemendo enquanto  
Heero o levava para o quarto.  
- Duo seu cabeça oca! – Heero disse enquanto saiu do quarto  
para buscar gelo.  
- Ai...ai...com cuidado ta doendo!- Duo gemia enquanto Heero  
passava gelo na parte roxas.  
- Fica quieto! – Heero diz impaciente.  
- Não precisa cuidar de mim, deixa que logo isso passa- Duo  
disse tentando tirar o gelo da mão de Heero.  
- Duo..larga minha mão, depois isso vai inchar e vai doer mais.  
  
- A dor vai ser minha ou sua?- Duo fica irritado tentando tirar  
o gelo de Heero.  
- QUIETO!- Heero perdeu a paciência, Duo ficou tão assustado  
que nem resistiu mais.  
1 Hora depois do ocorrido Duo estava dormindo enquanto Heero o olhava.  
- há Duo eu senti tanto medo quando você sumiu, eu te procurei  
até debaixo das pedras, e não te achei, como eu te amo, eu sempre te  
amei e nunca tive coragem de te dizer, agora eu vejo que eu podia ter  
de tido há muito tempo atrás, se eu soubesse que era totalmente  
correspondido, eu diria antes...- Heero interrompe seus pensamentos  
quando viu Duo acordar.  
- Por que não deita aqui comigo? – Duo pergunta com sono.  
- ....- Heero sorri e deita na cama puxando Duo por cima dele.  
- Heero?  
- Hum – Heero estava fazendo carinho em sua cabeça.  
- Eu queria fazer uma coisa...- Duo diz.  
- O que? – Heero pára o carinho, que vazia em sua cabeça e  
começou a encara-lo.  
- Bom eu não sei se você quer, mas eu....- Duo ficou um pouco  
vermelho, e Heero não entendia patifas de nada.  
- O que?- Heero estava curioso.  
- Deixa!- Duo vira o rosto de lado.  
- Fala! – Heero queria saber, e logo logo saberia.  
- Eu...eu...eu..- Duo não conseguia dizer.  
- Eu? O que Duo?- Heero forçou Duo a encara-lo.  
- Eu..queria fazer amor com você! – Ao dizer isso os dois  
ficaram com as faces vermelhas.  
- Duo...eu..- Heero foi pego de surpresa.  
- Não...se você não quiser tudo bem!- Duo deu um sorriso  
amarelo, para quebrar o clima que ficou tenso.  
- Eu...nunca fiz isso!- Heero diz.  
- Eu também não! – Duo abre um sorriso mais alegre, ao ver que  
Heero não ficou bravo.  
- Ta certo- Heero diz sorrindo.  
- Serio?- Duo se senta na cama tão rápido que quase bate sua  
cabeça na de Heero.  
Eles ficaram um olhando para o outro, com uma cara de "e agora?".  
- Duo?  
- O que?  
- E agora? – Heero disse encabulado.  
- Eu pensei que você ia tomar a iniciativa!- Duo diz com uma  
cara confusa.  
- Mas foi você que teve a idéia!- Heero fica irritado.  
- Bom geralmente, os mais fortes é que lidam com a situação,  
então nesse caso...- Duo olha com malicia para Heero.  
- Desde quando isso? a iniciativa é de quem...- Heero não  
conseguia falar nada.  
- Já sei não precisamos fazer isso hoje, que tal se alugarmos  
uma fita pornô?- Duo pergunta todo entusiasmado.  
- ...- Heero não diz nada, mas não gostou muito da idéia. Duo alugou uma fita, os dois estavam na sala.  
- Heero põe a fita!- Duo pede enquanto ia beber água. Heero põe a fita, Duo chega e se senta abraçado com Heero. 25 minutos de Filme  
- Meu Deus Duo isso é nojento! – Heero disse virando o rosto.  
- É mesmo, mas olha como o cara está gemendo, deve ser bom!-  
Duo afirma.  
- Duo eu não vou deixar você fazer isso comigo! – Heero encara  
Duo com nojo.  
- Xiiiiii.....Estou vendo que nosso amor vai ser uma merda- Duo  
diz desanimado.  
Fim do filme  
- Está pronto Heero?- Duo diz apontando para o quarto.  
- Não!- Heero desliga a TV e se senta de frente ao seu Laptop.  
- Ahhhh! Heero!- Duo sobe as escadas, e resolve tomar banho.  
Após o banho Duo vai de roupão até o quarto, onde Heero estava deitado na  
cama, só com uma calça de moletom preta.  
Duo foi até o armário colocar uma roupa, mas quando abre uma gaveta,  
Heero a fecha com seu pé.  
- Hee....- Antes de reclamar, Heero puxa Duo e lhe dá um beijo  
retirando seu roupão, o deixando nu.  
Heero o abraça e levanta Duo pra que não encostasse os pés no chão, e o  
levou até a cama. Heero o jogou na cama e subiu em cima dele, e começou a  
beijar seu pescoço.  
- Nossa...esse filme valeu a pena!- Duo disse entre risos.  
Heero tirou sua calça, e começou a beijar o corpo de Duo, Duo gemia  
baixinho, Heero começou a sugar seus mamilos, que estavam durinhos.  
- Ahhhhhh!!- Duo gemia a cada chupada, e ao ver isso chupava  
com mais força. Duo começou a beijar, lamber e chupar a mão de Heero,  
que também gemia.  
Duo inverteu a posição ficando por cima.  
- agora é minha vez!- Duo diz malicioso.  
Duo olhou para o membro de Heero, que estava duro, e começou a masturba-  
lo.  
- ahhhhhh!- Heero não parava de gemer, quando Duo viu que ele  
ia gozar parou.  
- Ahhhhhhhh...- Heero gemeu com a dor que sentiu.- Duo não faz  
assim!- Heero olhou angustiado para Duo.  
- Me desculpa! – Duo diz rindo. Ele começa a chupar o membro de  
Heero, que estava ficando louco, e goza na boca de Duo. Duo da um  
beijo em Heero para que ele sinta o gosto de seu gozo.  
Heero estava exausto, mas ele inverte as posições ficando por cima de  
Duo. Heero começa a penetrar em Duo.  
Duo não parava de gemer, estava doendo muito.  
- Calma Heero!- Duo pede com a face cheia de dor.  
- Isso dói muito?- Heero pergunta preocupado.  
- Que graça tem isso? dói pra caramba!- Duo diz.  
- Mas na fita mostrava assim, o cara gritava de dor e depois de  
prazer- Heero não queria parar ele tinha gostado da idéia de entrar em  
Duo- Vou continuar!- Ele diz tentando penetrar novamente.  
- Heerooooo....vai devagar!- Duo afunda a cabeça no  
travesseiro.  
- E se eu for de uma vez? – Heero perguntou.  
- Acho que é melhor ir de vagarzinho!- Duo comenta.  
- Então pára de chorar!- Heero sorriu..  
- Eu vou fazer isso em você, ai eu quero ver quem vai chorar! –  
Duo diz irritado.  
Heero começa a penetrar e ignora quando Duo pedia para parar.  
- Heero pára...pára..está...- Heero beija Duo para calar sua  
boca, então começa a penetrar mais rápido, até que ele consegue  
penetrar por completo.  
- Que graça tem isso...doeu para caramba!- Duo diz ofegante.  
- E quem disse que acabou...- Heero começou a fazer um vai e  
vem em Duo, que gemia que nem louco, Heero também mas não que nem Duo.  
  
Depois de ficarem um tempo assim Duo goza, Heero sai de dentro de Duo, e  
os dois desabam na cama.  
- Foi bom?- Duo perguntou.  
- Eu gostei.- Heero beija Duo.  
- Eu também!- Duo e Heero dormem.  
  
- Duo?- Heero tentava acordar Duo.  
- Hum?- Duo abriu um olho- que horas são?- Duo olha para o  
relógio- HEERO são 2 da manhã eu to com sono!- Duo se vira e deita na  
cama novamente.  
- Duo...eu quero mais!- Heero sobe em cima de Duo, que  
despertou totalmente com esse pedido.  
- De novo?- Duo estava exausto- Heero que pique!  
Heero e Duo viraram a noite fazendo amor, depois de terem descoberto que  
se amavam, e de como se amarem, eles viviam muito felizes apesar das  
brigas constantes.  
  
Fim  
  
O que acharam , que história doida, começou com uma briga, depois uma missão e depois acabou em lemon, bom espero que não tenha ficado muito confusa a história. Nos outros fics eu tentarem falar mais dos outros pilotos.

Essa foi uma das minhas primeiras fics, se não me engano fiz ela em 2002, bem eu nem lembro mais!

gotasdegelohotmail.com  
  
Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
